The Note
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Takes place after the episode Death In The Air Shawn leaves Juliet a note
1. Chapter 1

**Shawn leaves a note after he fails to tell Juliet the truth in ****"****Death Is in the Air****"**

Juliet got back to her desk after being in the hospital boy was she happy that she was out of that gross room. She looked at her desk there where files everywhere how on earth could her desk become so messy. She started picking up the papers and there was an envelope with her name on it. She recognized the hand writing as Shawn's but she didn't want to open it until she got home unsure why she thought it would mean something too.

"Lassiter I need a day off."

"But you just got back"

"I know but I just need to go home and rest it's been a long day."

"Okay call if you figure anything out."

"About what?"

"The new case."

"Oh right sure."

Juliet drove back to her apartment and sat down on the couch. She got the letter out of her purse. She took a deep breath opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Juliet,_

_I wanted to tell you how I honestly felt but instead of just saying it out loud. I thought of all the moments we have had up to here that have made me realize how I feel. Going back to the beginning when we first met in the diner I fell for you. I didn't know you where a cop but once I found out I'll be honest I was scared. Or when you first told me that I make you laugh at times when we teamed up to solve a case. But when I realized we belong together it was when we did that stupid undercover speed dating and we had a 100% match maybe it was fate or just luck I didn't really copy your answers it's just how it was. I tried telling you I loved you almost 2 years ago when I told you about my stupid horoscope writer that your love was wearing Apple Jacks shirt and sneakers and well I ended up wearing that, I want our life too be like we were when we went undercover as a married couple. When I wanted to kiss you but you said it would be a mistake so I pulled away. You don't know how much I wanted to kiss you.__ Or when I gave you the Christmas present you rejected my hug that hurt. Or when I claimed that your dress was a prom dress when we were at my high school reunion and you rejected it but when I first saw you across the gym you were perfect to me. The first time I knew I meant something too you was when you accepted my date but then turned me down for a stupid lead to a case I had everything set up music, candles, and flowers it was a perfect romantic dinner but I did enjoy that couple skate we had alone on the rink. Maybe our stroll on the boardwalk with the hot dogs made me realize I loved you. I am sorry that I hurt you turning down when you asked me out at the drive in because I ended up being on a date with Abigail. I was happy when you accompanied me on that romantic stroll in Canada. I was very jealous of Scott but after he left I was happy that he wasn't around anymore because that's when I wanted to tell you how I felt but then you ended up in the hospital over some stupid drug which you really didn't have in your system. I was about to tell you but then Lassie ruined it. I just want you to know I love you. Gus is always telling me that I should tell you but I always worry it might screw up everything and then I got the feeling Gus didn't want me telling you. If you accept this please meet me over by the diner we first met at around 6….Dress nicely not that you don't dresses nicely anyways just something fancies I guess you could say._

_Love Shawn Spencer_

Juliet read the letter and then folded it back up and put it in the envelope she had no idea what to say her mind was drawing a blank. She looked at the clock it was 5…..She got up and hopped into the shower then got ready. She knew that she did have feelings for Shawn. She always had feelings for Shawn. She got a blue dress on it was like the one she whore for the reunion accept it wasn't pink. She got make up on and then grabbed her purse and heels. She really wanted to do this. She drove up and parked. She walked towards the diner. Shawn stood there with a nice shirt and a tie.

"Juliet you came!" He said Juliet ran up too him and hugged him. She leaned in for a kiss. He accepted the kiss but then stopped.

"Shawn Spencer I love you"

"I love you too Juliet I didn't know how the note would go but…"

"I loved it…..It was perfect."

"You are perfect." Juliet blushed.

"I got us this nice fancy dinner set up in the diner." Shawn said taking Juliet's hand walking her into the diner. There was a table with a candle on it.

"Shawn you shouldn't have."

"Actually Gus helped a bit."

**A/N- I watched the episode Death in the air today and I thought of this hope you liked it **

**Lauren :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Decided on Part 2 of the note. Juliet write a note too Shawn. **

It had been a long day at the office for Juliet Spencer. Yes that's right Spencer she married Shawn about 5 month's after he gave her that note. It's been 2 years though since they married. Juliet fell asleep around 8 that night. Shawn was working a very late case with Gus and Juliet couldn't stay up so she wrote him a note. Shawn walked into the door around 10 that night.

"Jules I am home?" Shawn said the lights in the kitchen were off and it was quiet. "Jules?" He walked around the house more and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. He peaked in the door of there bedroom she was fast asleep. He walked over and gave her a kiss then headed back down the stairs to find something to eat. He turned the kitchen light on and looked in the fridge he found a slice of pizza and he got a glass of water. He put the class on the counter and there on the edge was a note. He put his pizza in the microwave and then picked up the letter while reading the letter.

_Dear Shawn,_

_if you are reading this I am asleep and you got back from work late once again. Don't worry it is no problem I love you no matter what but I am hoping you can come home earlier soon through out these few months because I am going to need you a lot. Now I planned on coming into work to tell you this exciting news and I did but you weren't there and Vick told me you were on a case so I stayed and worked a bit then got tired and she sent me home so you can see. I was thinking back to that note about what you left me telling me how much you love me and I thought I would do the same but this is for a different reason this is for a more important reason. Back in your note you mentioned when we had to go undercover as a married couple. Who were expecting a baby well Shawn, we are now that couple, I am pregnant and I know you are going to give me crap about either not telling you in person or not staying up. But Shawn please don't freak out I love you so much and I hope you can love this baby too as much as you love me. _

_Love,_

_Juliet_

Oh goodness he thought wow he's going to be a daddy. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. How long as she known. How are they going to support a baby with there jobs. How is Juliet going to keep working with her job it's so dangerous so is his. Shawn dropped his Pizza and dropped the letter he started to run up the stairs but decided to let his wife sleep. He walked down stairs tossed out the rest of his pizza out. He sat down on his chair with his phone in his hand. He looked at contacts he really wanted to call someone but he know he should he knew that it was too soon. He really wanted to talk to his wife about this but he really didn't want to wake her up. He got up and grabbed a beer and started with that. He knew there was way to much running in his head. He got upstairs around 2 after finishing the beer he wasn't sure if he was drunk or not but he made it up to the room fine and got undressed climbing into bed. Wrapping his arms around Juliet kissing her.

"Did you read the letter?" Juliet said her eyes were shut.

"Yes go back to bed." Shawn said but then Juliet opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I love you Shawn."

"I know and I love you too and this little baby." Shawn said still scared about all this but how was he suppose to feel.

"Your okay with all this?" Juliet said Shawn pulled her closer.

"Yes of course I am, I am scared though." Juliet could smell alcohol on his breathe when he spoke.

"I know so am I...How much did you drink?" Juliet said kinda giving him some space she really didn't want to smell the beer.

"Only a bottle or two." Shawn said "How long have you know?"

"I found out today."

"Okay."

"Let's just sleep we can talk more about this in the morning Juliet said Shawn gave her a kiss.

"Okay." Shawn said holding Juliet and the two fell asleep.

**A/N- Okay well I just had to add this I watched Rob-a-Bye Baby this morning but it was just a thought.**

**Lauren :)**


End file.
